


It must have been love...

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franz und Ivo sind nun schon seit einer Weile ein Paar. Da ist es nur normal, dass ein paar dunkle Wolken am Horizont auftauchen...</p><p>(Diese Story entstand für das Weihnachtswichteln der livejournal-deutschfandom-community für fennish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It must have been love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fennishjournal (Shimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/gifts).



Am vorigen Montag war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Am Montag war ihr größtes Problem Langeweile gewesen. Es war ihnen über das Wochenende in endlosen Überstunden gelungen, endlich den Mörder einer jungen Studentin dingfest zu machen. Schon seit Wochen hatten sie auf der Stelle getreten, ganz gleich wie sorgfältig sie das Umfeld der Toten auch durchkämmt hatten. Der Freund hatte ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi gehabt und war sowieso viel zu verliebt in das Mädchen gewesen. Seitensprung? Fehlanzeige. Im Freundeskreis gab es anscheinend auch keine Probleme und das Elternhaus war vollkommen intakt. Es hatte Ivo fast das Herz gebrochen, dem Ehepaar Müller (oder hatten sie Meier geheißen?) beibringen zu müssen, dass man ihre Tochter erstochen in der eigenen Badewanne gefunden hatte. Der Fall hatte an ihren Nerven gezerrt und die Stimmung im Büro und daheim war ins Bodenlose gesunken.

Dann hatte Franz sich durch Zufall am Kaffeeautomaten mit Ali unterhalten. Annelise „Ali“ Demirci von der Sitte kannten sie beide schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Vor Jahren hatten sie gemeinsam gegen einen Bordellbesitzer ermittelt und vor allem der sonst eher etwas sprödere Franz hatte sich auf Anhieb gut mit der jungen Frau verstanden. Viel Zeit für tiefgehende Freundschaften gab es in ihrem Beruf ja nicht unbedingt, aber ab und zu reichte es doch zu einem kleinen Plausch auf dem Gang und da war Ali eindeutig eine von den angenehmeren Kolleginnen. Diesmal war aber mehr dabei herausgekommen als bloß der neueste Klatsch. Wie durch Zufall waren Franz und Ali auf ihren Fall zu sprechen gekommen und dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen: Ihre Tote war Ali nicht unbekannt gewesen, zumindest nicht vom Aussehen her. Und so hatten sie herausgefunden, dass die brave, unauffällige Lisa Müller (oder Meyer) nebenher als Callgirl gearbeitet hatte. Offenbar hatte es Unstimmigkeiten mit der Agentur gegeben und dann hatte man offensichtlich beschlossen, das Arbeitsverhältnis mit stichhaltigeren Argumenten zu beenden. Damit hatten sie ihren Mörder und Ali etwas gegen ein Kartell in der Hand, das sie schon länger beobachtet hatte.

Die Razzia am Samstagabend hatte sich bis tief in die Nacht gezogen und den Sonntag hatten er und Franz einfach nur im Bett verschlafen. Sie waren dann am Montag getrennt zur Arbeit gefahren, weil Ivo schon seit Wochen seinen Briefkasten nicht mehr geleert hatte und von Franz’ Wohnung aus schnell noch einen Abstecher gemacht hatte. Als er im Büro angekommen war, lag da ein riesiger Strauß weißer Rosen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Für mich? Franz, das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen!“, hatte er mit schiefem Grinsen gesagt. Sie schenkten sich nie Blumen.

„Depp! Für die Ali! Ohne die würd mer heut noch an dem Fall rumdoktern!“ Franz hatte die Augen verrollt und Ivo damit nur noch mehr zum Lachen gebracht.  
„Auch wieder wahr. Und was macht das Gemüse dann bei mir aufm Schreibtisch?“

Franz war um den Schreibtisch herum hinter ihn getreten, hatte die kleine Dankeskarte am Strauß hervorgezogen und ihm seinen Kugelschreiber in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht auch noch unterschreiben?“ Was Ivo dann auch getan hatte.

„Scho recht! Bringst du ihr unsere Liebesbekundung vorbei? Dann fang ich schon mal mit dem Bericht an!“ Franz hatte die Blumen genommen und sich zum Gehen gewandt, was Ivo sofort ausgenutzt und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern versetzt hatte. Franz‘ hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein gemurmeltes „Vollidiot!“ waren einfach zu köstlich, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Schatz“, hatte Ivo seinem Partner glucksend hinterher gerufen, bevor er sich endlich dem Papierstapel vor ihm zugewandt hatte.

Dann waren ein paar Tage ins Land gegangen, die so gänzlich unauffällig gewesen waren, dass Ivo beinahe vergessen hatte, dass irgendetwas besonderes geschehen war.  
Erst am Donnerstagabend war ihm wirklich bewusst geworden, dass etwas mit Franz war.

„Erinnerst du mich dran, dass wir noch Paprika brauchen? Wenn du heut Abend noch Ražnjići willst, müssen wir vorher leider nochmal in den Supermarkt!“ Eigentlich wechselten sie sich beim Kochen ab, aber unter der Woche gingen sie bedeutend häufiger Essen oder bestellten sich etwas beim Lieferservice, als dass sie wirklich selbst in der Küche gestanden hätten. Aber irgendwie war Ivo gut gelaunt gewesen. Bis jetzt.

„Brauchst du nicht zu machen, Ivo. Ich bin doch eh nicht da.“ Ivo hatte innegehalten und Franz beobachten, der schwungvoll sein Jackett anzog.

„Wieso bist du nicht da?“ Hatte er irgendwas vergessen? Sein Gedächtnis war auch nicht mehr das Beste, vor allem, wenn er Stress hatte. Aber Franz hatte ihn nicht angesehen, als er geantwortet hatte: „Hab ich dir das nicht gesagt? Ich geh nachher noch mit der Ali einen trinken.“

Ivo, schon vollkommen angezogen, hatte wartend an der Tür gestanden und begonnen, mit seinem Schlüssel zu spielen. „Nee, da klingelt nix.“

Nun hatte Franz doch zu ihm aufgesehen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du auch mitkommen. Das is gar kein Problem, das weißt du, oder?“

Aber Ivo hatte nur abgewunken. „Quatsch! Macht euch nen schönen Abend.“ Und den hatten sie sich dann auch gemacht. Ivo hatte sich vorgenommen, einfach schlafen zu gehen und nicht auf Franz zu warten, aber am Ende hatte er doch ganz genau gesehen, dass die grünen Ziffern auf Franz‘ Digitalwecker weit nach zwei angezeigt hatten, als sein Besitzer endlich zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war.

„War ganz schön spät, gestern, was?“, hatte er am nächsten Morgen gefragt. Franz war wortlos zum Küchenschrank gewankt, hatte sich ein Glas geholt und dann mit Wasser gefüllt, um darin eine Aspirin aufzulösen.

„Mhmmmm…“

„War’s gut?“

„Joa.“

„Und worüber habt ihr so geredet?“

Franz hatte den Kopf gehoben, ins Licht geblinzelt und ihn ungläubig angestarrt. „So über dies und das halt. Worüber man halt so redet.“

„Und worüber redet man halt so?“

„Mensch, Ivo, was wirdn das, wenn’s fertig is? Ein Verhör?“

Ivo war zusammengezuckt und hatte kurz schlucken müssen. „Nee, quatsch. Ich bin bloß neugierig, wie’s der Ali so geht.“

Einen Moment hatte Franz ihn schweigend angestarrt. Dann hatte er genickt. „Schon klar. Gut geht’s ihr. Sie zieht am Wochenende um.“

„Ach ja? Gut für sie. Holt sie sich was größeres?“

„Genau!“ Franz hatte in einem Schluck das Glas geleert, war aufgestanden und im Bademantel Richtung Bad geschlurft. Im Türrahmen war er stehen geblieben. „Übrigens helf ich ihr morgen Kisten schleppen. Das ist doch kein Problem für dich, oder?“

Ivo hielt den Blick konzentriert auf den Kaffeefilter gerichtet, als würde er zum ersten Mal ihre Maschine bedienen. „Was?“, fragte er abwesend. „Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Er hatte eh schon lange den neusten Henning Mankell lesen wollen. Da kam ein freier Samstag grade recht. Als Franz am Samstagabend anrief, um zu sagen, dass er es heute nicht mehr nach Hause schaffen würde, hatte Ivo noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Buches geschafft.

Am Sonntagnachmittag hatte Franz ihn das erste Mal gefragt, was denn los sei. Er war erst nach dem Mittagessen wiedergekommen („Ali hat drauf bestanden, uns alle noch zum Brunch einzuladen!“) und war dann direkt unter der Dusche verschwunden („Ich werde wirklich zu alt, um auf irgendwelchen Sofas zu übernachten…“). Dann hatte er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor Ivo im Flur gestanden. Mit einem zweiten Tuch rubbelte er sich die kurzen grauen Haare (Mein Gott, sie beide wurden alt!) trocken, während er die Frage stellte.

„Nichts!“, hatte Ivo sofort zurückgegeben und sich selbst dafür verurteilt, dass er wie eine wütende Ehefrau geklungen hatte.

„Ich meine…ach, du hast…Ich glaub, ich bin einfach urlaubsreif!“, hatte Ivo schnell hinzugefügt. Franz hatte das akzeptiert, auch wenn Ivo sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihm geglaubt hatte. Ivo glaubte sich ja selbst nicht ganz.

Die folgenden Tage war er schweigsam gewesen. Nicht gerade angespannt, aber doch irgendwie nicht ganz er selbst. Es war nicht so, dass er eifersüchtig war. Ivo Batic wurde nicht eifersüchtig. Das widersprach ganz und gar seinem menschenfreundlichen Wesen. Außerdem gab es nicht den geringsten Grund dazu. Ali war einfach ein liebes Mädel und Franz hatte in ihr eine gute Freundin gefunden. Was gut war. Franz konnte ein wenig Ablenkung gut gebrauchen. Franz war ein guter Kerl. Der machte keine krummen Dinger. Ivo kannte kaum jemanden, der offener und mehr gerade heraus war als sein Franz.

Obwohl sie nie besprochen hatten, ob er denn wirklich „sein“ Franz war. Diese Sache zwischen ihnen war damals einfach so passiert. In irgendeiner viel zu langen Observationsnacht, in einem klammen, muffigen Opel Kadett vom Revier, zwischen Chipskrümeln und lauwarmem Tee hatten sie sich irgendwann geküsst, beide einander, ohne dass einer von ihnen angefangen oder es wieder beendet hatte. Nach dieser Schicht waren sie zusammen zu Franz nach Hause gefahren (näher, größer) und dabei war es geblieben. Ohne große Worte, ohne Abmachungen oder schmalzige Liebesgeständnisse. Und das war gut so gewesen. Ivo hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ihre…Beziehung auf Dauer gedacht war. Er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sie zusammen waren und auch sein würden.

Nachdem die vier darauffolgenden Tage ganz ohne irgendeine Erwähnung von Ali vorbei gegangen waren, schalt Ivo sich einen Narren. Vielleicht stimmte es, dass man in ihrem Beruf irgendwann einfach zu misstrauisch wurde. Er liebte Franz und Franz liebte ihn. Das war eine Tatsache, die keiner Worte bedurfte.

Am Freitag hatte er beschlossen, dass es vielleicht doch nötig war, sich ein bisschen bei Franz dafür zu entschuldigen, wie sehr er ihm in letzter Zeit die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte. Nach außen hatte Franz sich nicht beschwert, aber Ivo merkte, wann der nonchalante Münchner verletzt war und die letzten Tage hatte er mehr als einmal bemerken können, wie Franz sich offenbar auf die Lippen biss, um nichts zu sagen.

Sie hatten beide schweigend hinter ihren Schreibtischen gesessen, als Ivo es mit einer Versöhnung (Wieso „Versöhnung“? Wir haben uns doch gar nicht gestritten!) versucht hatte.  
„Du, Franz…“ Er hatte gewartet, bis Franz zu ihm aufsah. „Was hältsn davon, wenn wir heut Mittag Überstunden abfeiern und uns einen schönen Nachmittag machen?“  
Die Überraschung stand Franz regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben und Ivo hatte schnell hinzu gesetzt: „Ich mein, des Wetter is heut so schön und wer weiß, ob’s dies Jahr nochmal so warm wird. Wolltst du net schon die ganze Zeit an den See raus?“

Franz hatte sich Zeit gelassen mit der Antwort. „Du, Ivo, das is ne tolle Idee, aber meinst net, dass wir das auch morgen machen können?“

„Klar“, Ivo hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Ich dacht halt nur, wir könnten der Irrenanstalt ruhig etwas früher entkommen…“

„Super Plan, aber ich hab doch heut Nachmittag noch diesen Termin…du weißt schon…Zahnarzt.“ Franz wirkte nervös. „Zur Überprüfung, hab ich schon seit nem halben Jahr!“

Daran erinnerte Ivo sich nicht im Geringsten. „Ach so…ja, natürlich. Dann… sehen wir uns heute Abend?“

„Sowieso!“

„Sowieso“ hatte Fran gesagt. Sowieso. Jetzt war heute Abend und Ivo saß auf ihrer (Franz‘) Couch, ohne dass er wusste, was er tun sollte.

Er hatte, nachdem Franz gegangen war, beschlossen, trotzdem früher Schluss zu machen und noch in die Stadt zu gehen. Um einzukaufen. Damit er kochen konnte. Für Franz. Für Franz, der nicht beim Zahnarzt gewesen war, sondern den er auf seinem Weg zum Vikutalienmarkt ganz eindeutig draußen vorm Café an einem der sonnigen Tische hatte sitzen sehen. Mit ihr. Mit Ali.

Ivo war auf der Stelle stehen geblieben, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich nicht täuschte. Aber er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Das waren eindeutig Ali von der Sitte und Franz, sein Franz, gewesen, die da lachend a Maß getrunken und sich a Brezn geteilt hatten. Er hatte schon seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken wollen und sich zu ihnen setzen – vielleicht war das ja wirklich nur eine Zufallsbegegnung gewesen, ein Zufall, a saublöder – als er das Kästchen gesehen hatte. Ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen mit der Aufschrift „Fridrich“ in Franz‘ Hand, das er Ali reichte und in dem nur ein Ring sein konnte. Ali hatte gestrahlt, logisch. Aber Franz auch und dieses Strahlen auf den Zügen seines Geliebten war es, das ihn schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst hatte und ihn nach Hause gehen ließ.

Dort angekommen hatte er zuerst eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht. Bloß nicht im Zorne trinken, am Arsch. Aber eigentlich war er gar nicht wütend. Das war das seltsame. In den Stunden, die Ivo wartend auf dem Sofa verbrachte, war alles, was er fühlte, Leere. Eine schwarze, alles umfassende Leere, dort, wo bis vor wenigen Stunden noch Franz gewesen war.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, aber Ivo hatte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter bewegt, um das Licht einzuschalten. Die Flasche stand nun zu zwei Dritteln leer vor ihm auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch. Den hatte er mit in die Wohnung gebracht. Als es draußen sieben schlug, stand er endlich auf. Er schwankte ein wenig, vielleicht war das letzte Glas Wein doch zu viel gewesen. Mit Mühe fand er den Lichtschalter. Dann ging er schweren Herzens ins Schlafzimmer und begann, seine Reisetasche zu packen. Der Gedanke an seine leere Junggesellenbude schnürte Ivo die Kehle zu.

Vertieft in die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe hörte Ivo nicht, wie Franz die Tür aufschloss. Erst ein halb amüsiertes, halb bestürztes „Was machst du da?“ ließ ihn sich zur Schlafzimmertür, in der Franz lehnte, umdrehen.

Ivo richtete sich auf und straffte die Schultern. „Ich packe.“ Sein Tonfall war ruhig, aber monoton.

„Ja, das seh ich“, Franz machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu und Ivo wollte zurückweichen, stieß aber an die Bettkante und blieb stehen, bis Franz nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihm innehielt. „Die eigentliche Frage ist „Warum zur Hölle packst du?“. Sag mal, hast du geweint?“

Ivos Hand fuhr zu seiner Wange und erst jetzt bemerkte, dass seine Augen wässrig waren. Das musste Franz sehen. Energisch wischte Ivo sich über die Augen und damit alle Hinweise auf seinen Schwächeanfall fort. „Unsinn.“

Er wollte sich wieder zu seinem Gepäck umwenden, aber Franz packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn herum.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?“ Ivo schüttelte seine Hand ab. Für einen Moment musste er den Impuls bekämpfen, Franz anzuschreien. Dann brachte er mit ein wenig mehr Würde hervor: „Ich hab euch gesehen.“

Ivo hatte damit gerechnet, dass Franz die Gesichtszüge entgleisen würden, aber statt Schuldbewusstsein fand er nur Verwirrung in seinen Augen.

„Wen hast du gesehen?“

Franz‘ Leugnen ärgerten ihn beinahe noch mehr. „Dich und die Ali! Im Café!“, brachte Ivo ungeduldig hervor. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die bei der Sitte seit neustem auch Brücken machen.“

Franz wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber nun hatte Ivo sich in Rage geredet und fuhr fort. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich kann das schon nachvollziehn. Die Ali is jung, hübsch, hat noch Karrierechancen…ich hab halt nur gedacht, du würdest des irgendwie…sauberer über die Bühne bringen.“

„Ivo, wenn du nur für eine Sekunde…“

„Is schon okay, Franz. Ich bin hier in ner Stunde weg und dann-“ Ivos letzte Worte wurden von Franz Lippen verschluckt, die sich ungestüm, auf die seinen legten. Ivo wollte protestieren, doch dieses Mal ließ Franz ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ivo Batic, du bist der größte Vollidiot, den ich in meinem Leben kennengelernt habe!“ Dass Franz in dieser Situation noch lächeln konnte!

„Das hab ich auch gemerkt, danke.“, brachte Ivo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Du musst nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde streuen!“

Doch Franz ignorierte seine Worte und zog ihn zurück zum Wohnzimmer. „Du setzt dich jetzt hin, hältst die Klappe und trinkst ein Glas Wein, während ich mein Jackett hole.“

Franz griff zur Flasche, die beinahe leer war, sah Ivo vorwurfsvoll an und fuhr fort: „Vergiss das mit dem Wein, aber wehe, du bewegst dich vom Fleck!“

Verdattert ließ Ivo sich in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt, dass dieser Abend unschön werden würde. Er hatte es nicht darauf anlegen wollen, aber er hatte mit Beschimpfungen gerechnet, mit Schuldzuweisungen und Geschrei. Mit dieser…Leichtigkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Dann kam Franz zurück, sein Jackett überm Arm und baute sich vorwurfsvoll vor ihm auf.

„So. Du hast also mich und die Ali heute im Café gesehen, ja?“

Ivo nickte.

„Uuuund jetzt denkst du was genau?“

Ivo hasste Franz dafür, dass er es nicht einmal selbst über die Lippen bringen konnte. „Dass du sie vögelst, gottverdammt. Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich!“

„Ah ja, offensichtlich, schon klar. Bist du deshalb die letzte Woche so verschnupft gewesen?“

„Nein“, protestierte Ivo, „ich mein, Ja. Ich mein, bis vorhin hab ich’s ja selbst nicht geglaubt, aber…“

„Aber du hast was gesehen und hast dir dann was zusammengereimt?“

„Was heißt hier zusammengereimt? Was war denn mit dem Ring?“

„Den hast du also auch gesehen?“, seufzte Franz auf und rieb sich die Schläfe.

„Natürlich. Und wo mer grad dabei sind: Wo warst du denn bis eben noch? Doch wohl bei der Ali, in der tollen, großen, neuen Wohnung. Mann, ich bin so ein Depp, dass ich das nicht gemerkt hab!“

Franz stand da und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ein Depp bist du wirklich!“ Ivo erwiderte nichts. Dann sah er zu Franz auf, der in seiner Jackettasche herumsuchte und erst nebenbei weitersprach.

„Also, Herr Hauptkommissar Ivo Batic! Ich war bis eben im Reisebüro in der Frauenstraße, das können sie gerne überprüfen. Da habe ich die hier gekauft!“ Franz warf beiläufig zwei Flugtickets auf den Tisch. Ivo griff danach. Seine Hände brauchten etwas zu tun.

„Florenz?“, las er halb laut.

Franz nickte. „Ja, Florenz. Da wollt ich nämlich eigentlich morgen mit dir hin. Ich dachte, Gardasee ist mal was anderes, als immer nur Starnberg.“

Ivo starrte ihn wortlos an.

„Und übrigens: Davor war ich tatsächlich mit Ali im Café. Die war nämlich so freundlich, mich zum Juwelier zu begleiten. Irgendwer musste mich ja bei der Auswahl beraten.“ Diesmal warf Franz direkt zu Ivo. Der fing das schwarze Schmuckkästchen auf, behielt es aber in der Hand, ohne es zu öffnen. Franz ließ sich in den Ledersessel zu seiner linken fallen und rutschte näher zu Ivo. Dann beugte er sich vor, stützte sich auf den Knien ab und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Na mach schon auf!“ Ivo wich Franz‘ Blick aus und öffnete das Kästchen. Der Ring darin war einfach. Ein schmuckloses Silberband, ohne Stein, ohne Firlefanz, bloß eine feine schwarze Linie in der Mitte. Sehr elegantes Design. Könnte ihm gefallen, obwohl er nicht der Typ für Schmuck war.

„War ja eh für dich gedacht, du Genie“, fuhr Franz fort. „Auch wenn ich eigentlich bis Bardolino damit warten wollte.“

Eine Weile saßen sie nur still da. Ivo brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. All die Gefühle, die er vorhin noch so gänzlich verdrängt hatte, schwappten nun auf einmal auf ihn ein. „Ich…“ Er wollte sich entschuldigen, wusste aber nicht wie. Wollte nachfragen, ob er das alles richtig verstand, aber zugleich nie wieder über seine Vermutungen sprechen. Ein verlegenes Lachen und er fuhr sich nervös durch das schüttere Haar.

Dann seufzte Franz und rutschtet weiter nach vorn. „Könntest du bitte was dazu sagen, Ivo? Ich weiß ja selber nicht, ob das ne gute Idee war oder nicht!“

Ivo schluckte. Dann riss er sich zusammen und sah Franz in die Augen. „Garda-See, ja?“ Er rieb sich einmal nervös über die Stirn und brachte dann endlich ein offenes, aufrichtiges Lächeln zustande.

„Das klingt nach einer hervorragenden Idee, Franz!“


End file.
